


Mood Music

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Sombra, as Hana had come to find out early on in their relationship, enjoyed partially isolating herself when she was elbow-deep in a project. Partially, because she still liked to be in the room with Hana, yet still absorbed in her own world. A gift of noise-canceling headphones had been the perfect thing to achieve this balance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not really a prompt but "Okay but Sombra probably listens to death metal and she'd just be happily bobbing her head to it as if she were listening to pop music and Hana would be wondering what her girlfriend was listening to so she decides to put one of Sombra's earbuds in and here she is expecting something upbeat but no it's probably Reaper's mixtape from the time he was in a band and it surprisingly fits Sombra's taste in music" got me thinking & i thought i posted this but no, no i did not. here we go like 6 months later.

Sombra, as Hana had come to find out early on in their relationship, enjoyed partially isolating herself when she was elbow-deep in a project. Partially, because she still liked to be in the room with Hana, yet still absorbed in her own world. A gift of noise-canceling headphones had been the perfect thing to achieve this balance.

Hana lounged on Sombra’s bed, idly tapping buttons on her handheld while Sombra worked diligently at her desk, occasionally tapping her foot in the rhythm of whatever she was listening to.  _ She  _ had finished this project days ago, but Sombra liked to diligently work on things right up their their deadline. This was no exception. It was fine, really, since she always produced breathtaking work (that Hana was only mildly jealous of--but then again, their entire class envied her girlfriend’s talent) but there were times that Hana wished that she would rush it just a little. After all, most of the time they spent together was primarily centered around schoolwork, and that left little time for other date ideas.

Again, this was fine for the most part. More time studying and working on projects meant more study dates. Hana could definitely live with that. Only, it got slightly annoying when she had gone six hours without so much getting a glance from her partner, still too busy with coding to even realize that time was passing by in large chunks.

Hana frowned slightly at Sombra’s back. She would have to take matters into her own hands, she decided. She hit ‘pause’ on her game and set it down beside her, swinging her legs off the bed and landing on the floor with a soft ‘thud.’ She didn’t worry too much about the creaking of the floorboards when she crept over to the desk.

There were several ways she could do this, she decided. She could grab both her shoulders and lean in close and press her mouth softly to the skin on the back of her neck like she usually did when she wanted attention. She could take a seat on the edge of the desk, posing dramatically until she caught her eye. Or, or, she thought. There was always a third option, one that she hadn’t tried yet.

They’d been together nearly three months, and during that time, Hana had never once heard any of the music that she listened to almost religiously during her work sessions. It was a different playlist, she informed her, than the music Sombra normally listened to. Helped her focus, apparently.

Hana couldn’t really hear it clearly through the headphones, but there was a soft, even-sounding beat that she could somewhat detect.  _ Probably white noise or something. Meditation music for focusing,  _ she figured. It couldn’t hurt to take one out and listen in for herself. It’d serve a dual purpose, getting Sombra’s attention, mainly, but also sating her curiosity.

She still hadn’t been detected, which was surprising, considering how close Hana was hovering to her back. In one quick motion, she had plucked one of Sombra’s earbuds out and held it to her own ear, expecting something soothing or perhaps upbeat, something good for increasing productivity.

Which is absolutely not what she got.

Hana was immediately assaulted with the sound of clashing metal and near-inhuman screeching in something that scarcely resembled a tune. Just where the hell did that steady beat go?

Sombra had swivelled around slightly to face her, laughing. If she was annoyed at all by the interruption of her music, she made no indication of it.

“What, Hana, you’re not a fan of death metal?” She snickered at her expression, removing the other earbud and twisting around to face her completely.

Hana wrinkled her nose in over-exaggerated disgust. “Most definitely not. That was  _ awful, _ how can you work with that?” She folded her arms over her chest, throwing her weight all onto one leg in what Sombra affectionately called her ‘Power Stance.’ It was something she did often, subconsciously, when she wanted something to go her way. Sombra didn’t even have to ask what she wanted from her, knowing her well enough that what Hana was just ribbing at her to get her attention.

“Aw c’mon,” she laughed, reaching her arms forward and wrapping them around Hana’s trim waist. “It’s not so bad. It’s kind of catchy, actually.”

“ _ No _ ,” she protested, though only verbally; she completely allowed herself to be guided forward and pulled onto Sombra’s lap and into her arms. “It didn’t even sound like music,” she continued, only starting to uncross her arms when she was pulled in even closer. She locked her arms around Sombra’s neck in turn. “Was there even real words in there?”

“A few,” she chuckled, ducking her head more-or-less under Hana’s chin. “I hear if you look up the lyrics they get pretty profound.”

Hana scoffed, tilting her head back to give her better access to the soft skin on her neck and collarbone. “Right. Because people are  _ totally  _ gonna look up those lyrics. Who the hell even writes stuff like that? And who buys it?”

“The lead goes by 'Reaper', if that tells you anything.” She pressed a quick succession of kisses to her neck.  _ “ _ And you  _ know  _ I don’t pay for music.”

“That’s completely lame,” she groaned, rolling her eyes at the moniker. And then, “Does anyone even do that anymore?”

A slight shrug. “Who knows.” She pulled back to better look at Hana. “So, that aside,” she reached over to her phone to pause the music, which had been pulsing through the headphones for the entire conversation, “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you wanted something.” Her eyes glinted suggestively at Hana, who returned the look she got with a coquettish grin.

“You know it,” she laughed, coyly dipping her fingers below the neckline of Sombra’s shirt, softly moving them up and down the skin of her back that she could reach. “You’ve been working almost the entire day. I say it’s time for a break.”

“Oh? What and what sort of break would that be?”

Hana leaned forward and went in for the kiss, aiming it just so against the side of her mouth. “You know,” she said in between kisses. “The kind where  _ I  _ provide a welcome distraction, and  _ you  _ become mere putty in my hands.” She laughed breathily, moving her lips from the side of her mouth to a more central location.

“We’ll just see about that,” she chuckled, knowing damn well that she wouldn’t be getting any work done for the rest of the day. Not that she was complaining.

Sometimes it really  _ did _ pay to have a study partner.


End file.
